Tanis Phillips
Tanis Marina-Zelda Phillips of ImperiusX is the daughter of the Imperial Grand Admiral/Dark Emperor of ImperiusX, Shane Phillips. She was his Sith Apprentice, and his stand-in to run the nation while he is away. Even as early as 11 NE, when she was 20, she showed both exceptional skill and promise in everything from using the Force to governing the nation. She loved, admired and respected her father very much, and he was always been very proud of her. Not even death stopped that. In 36 NE, at 45 Standard Years old, Tanis graduates from apprentice to master, simultaneously inheriting the rulership of ImperiusX, and becoming Supreme Dictatress and Ruling Sith Lady, Dark Empress Tanis Phillips. This also meant that she took her rightful place among the true Dark Lords of the Sith, becoming one of the most powerful Sith alive, claiming the title of Darth Sadis. Appearance Throughout her life, Tanis is commonly described as "beautiful", to say the least, and is often heralded as the most beautiful woman in the entire interstellar empire of ImperiusX. Though this has never actually been proven with empirical data, no-one bothers to try, and no-one wants to try. She has long, dark-brown hair complete with shining, golden highlights and has striking, emerald-green eyes. Living a surprisingly active lifestyle for someone as pampered as her, she easily reaps the benefits; a terrific figure envied by many, but admired by more. Oddly, her famous golden highlights are something neither her mother nor father ever had... Personal History Childhood & Overview Born the eldest of the two royal children, Tanis, unlike her father, actually lived a very pleasant childhood with her loving parents, a stable family and the benefits of wealth and royalty. With her parents doing their very best to render her and her brother respectful, intelligent, perfect children, it seemed as though it was only a matter of time before she was honed into the ideal monarch. And it did appear that she was the most likely to inherit the throne; as she was not only older than her brother, but often showed initiative that he either lacked or was too shy to express. On that note, she was also much more outgoing than her little brother, and would often take the leading role when she and her sibling played together. ImperiusX's Princess began her training as a Sith Apprentice at three-years-old, as did her brother. This is because the two of them displayed a great eagerness to be certified Force-Users, just like their parents. Exhibited by the constant pestering they inflicted upon their parents when they first learned of the Force and how it can be used. Everything was going very well for Tanis, until she was about 10 standard years old. The tragedy that took her mother and little brother struck. She had always been very close to her sibling and parents, and loosing half her family was devastating to her. As a result, for a short time she was reclusive and fearful about the world outside her home. And while her father was extracting his brutal revenge, he was not there to comfort her. It is in this short period of time that Tanis befriended her Chief Handmaiden. Once his revenge was complete, the Dark Emperor returned to his home. Though, he was still grieving, still heartbroken. It was then that, with some encouragement from her Handmaiden, Tanis reached out to her father. Thankfully for all involved, they recovered from the loss. As Tanis grew into her teens, it seemed apparent that she may have been selected, perhaps by the will of the Unifying Force, for some "great destiny". Tanis had always had a peculiar presence in the Force, one that could be described as the Force "swirling around her, like a tornado". Many people of great significance have had Force-presences like this... When she turned 13, great power began to manifest its-self within her, and her training was proceeded extraordinarily well in comparison to any other apprentices her age... The Organization New into 17 years of age by about 8 NE, Tanis was already running the nation with the trained efficiency her father had taught her, even when the nation was on high alert. Fairly early into the incident, though after the assassination attempts had all passed, Evermistian ships entered Adanac's space containing the results of a deal brokered between Evermist and ImperiusX. Amidst the various other things that came in the ships, were Erin and Robert Barclay. Robert, it seems, immediately garnered a liking to her. Or, at the very least, for her looks. As she filled him and his sister in on the situation, he attempted to charm her. Though hardly successful, his sister managed to rather brutally stop his shenanigans soon enough. Throughout much of the event, Tanis worried for the saftey of her father. She did so before the arrival of the Barclays, she did so, briefly, during their visit and continued on afterwards. Much later on, Adanac was attacked by an agent of the Organization known as Gretro. He raised an army of Heartless and assaulted ImperiusX's capital. Despite orbital bombardment from orbiting Executors, and the fact that her father's flagship was already en-route, a fair amount of heartless managed to reach the city. At that point, Tanis was to be evacuated to safety. At about that time, Erin, Robert, and their new apprentice, Conme Jonun, heard about the attack and, despite Erin's reluctance, decided to go and help as best they could. When they arrived, however, it was learnt that Gretro had summoned a fleet of ships, as well as the heartless, to attack ImperiusX. And so, despite the best efforts of ImperiusX's Army and against all odds, some Heartless managed to breach the palace walls just as Tanis was being evacuated. She was forced to flee to the palace's empty hangar, with the heartless following soon after her. Robert arrived just in the nick of time to save Tanis, just as a hearless had landed on her back to attack her. Unfortunately, he sustained an injury in the process; a deep gash from the venomous claws of the Darkness-infused creatures. Even after her father's flagship arrived, the battle raged on. And shortly after Tanis had gotten herself to the bridge of the EHMS Bruce, the ship Robert had come in, and introduced herself to Captain McDowel, Erin used the Force to call her to Robert's side, as he was experiencing the lethal effects of the Darkness, even while unconscious. She battled his Darkness-manifestation inside his mind, haveing delved into it to try to save him. This battle is the first time she'd ever exhibited the true extent of her Force Powers to anyone other than her father, and they were exceptional. Even "Dark Robert", the Darkness manifesting its-self via Robet, was impressed by her power. She also displayed a unique insight as to how she might restore Robet to his former self, though she may have been aided by the fact that she was in Robet's own mind. Using Force Maelstrom, a highly advanced technique, Tanis merged Robert's light and dark manifestations and restored his mind. Though, she was forcefully ejected from his mind as a result. And she was just in time to see her father, who had boarded the vessel after the battle had ended. She spoke with a recovering Robert, briefly, as her father awaited her in the Bruce's hangar bay. She thanked him for what he'd done for her, and went so far as to give him a peck on the cheek as she left him. ---- Her involvment in this predicament helped to showcase, for the first time, the extent of her abilities. Though she was only tested breifly, she performed exceptionally, given her circumstances. This would not be the only time she'd face danger, however... ---- The Iyi Incident The Iyi of Gurnnuzl were a race of highly advanced beings and, supposedly, the arch enemies of the race the Evermistians came to worship as gods, the Tuatha de Dannan. On (January 30, 2010) the Iyi sent their fleet in; trillions of ships, all with hyper-tech, bent on conquering the galaxy. Though ImperiusX was involved the moment the Iyi fleet was detected by a passing interstellar probe, sending representatives T'nor and Miri Lawson to the summit Evermist had called to counter the threat, Tanis herself did not become involved until much later, when the Iyi fleet attacked Adanac. Evacuated to the saftey of a cloaked ship, and having to relectantly bid a solemn farewell to her father, as the homeworld was under attack, Tanis' vessel was sent to Evermist's sacred planet of Tir na nOg, where she once again met up with Robert, communicating with him through the Force. Though she remained in orbit for quite some time, all while the members of Evermist's summit went down to the planet to begin their mission, she continued to commune with Robet through the Force, and was very resistant to his idea of having her come down to the planet, saying that it disturbed her. Despite this, however, she ended up down on the planet, anyway; As several Iyi ships entered orbit and fired upon her vessel. The ship was crippled; and as she tried to escape in a small starfighter, the hangar exploded and she was sent careening down towards the planet. Thankfully, however, she managed to eject from the craft before it crashed. She ended up less than an hour's walking distance from the group, and so she activated her personal cloaking device and set off towards them. She soon managed to arrive in the Temple of the Four Angel Winds, despite the fact that debris from the Iyi ships, which had been shot down by the hidden defences of the temple the group had sought, had destroyed much of the entrance, she managed to find a way in to meet up with the others. Unfortunately, this small passageway collapsed after she went through it. As the first of the temple's doors were opened, Tanis and co. were attacked by strange, nightmarish creatures while Miri was trapped by the activating beam of another door. With Ihylln sa'Niall's help, however, a wall was made to shield the group from the creatures. Shortly after, the group decided that splitting up would be best, once the wall fell. However, before the group made any real progress, the wall collapsed sooner than expected, and so she and the others had to fight of yet more creatures. Eventually, however, they caused the creatures to fall back, temporarily, and so Tanis and her group headed off. Though the door shut behind them, rendering them in almost total darkness, they had light sources to guide them. Unfortunately; a large, hostile creature was also in the hallway, intent on pursuing them. Thankfully, they managed to escape safely. After that, they went to try and find Ihylln, who had, after being angered by Kyrrth, run off down the hallway he'd opened, only to find him fighting for his life; trapped in a room that was assaulting him with blades of wind. Tanis and the other Force users managed to distract most of the blades of wind, shielding themselves by ripping up chunks of the floor. At one point, Ihylln believed Miri had been killed. And so, consumed with rage, he unleashed the newfound powers he'd aquired in the temple, defeating the room. The Temple Guardian, then appearing only as a booming voice, stated that Ihylln was the first of the campions to claim his right and complete his power. Shortly after witnessing Ihylln's display of his newfound powers, Tanis wanted a similar experience of her own, and so decided to see if any of the central chamer's doors reacted to her. And, sure enough, one of the doors do ''react to her, revealing a regal-looking hallway. Though Kyrrth is the first to enter the hall, and it was he who triggered the Keystone Treasure to be revealed, Tanis was quick to follow him in. Believing the gem was harmless, she plucked it from its pedistal. Shortly after that, the hallway seemed to begin to collapse, and just as she was about to escape, a gate sprang up in front of her, trapping her. Trapped in the hallway, she was forced into combot against an armoured assailant. It appeared to be all but immune to her Force-Attacks, and so she was forced to engage it in close combat, with her - or rather, her mother's - lightsaber. During one brief moment of distraction, however, the assailant managed to grab her by the neck, and began to crush her, choking her. And, having been startled, she'd dropped her lightsaber. Cunningly, however, she fooled the knight by playing dead, and as it loosened its grip, she regained her weapon and nearly severed its hand and then cut off several of its fingers. She was thrown back to the start of the hall, but quickly managed to regain her prowess and charged back into the fray. Soon, she found and exploited an opening in her opponent's now crippled efforts, defeating her assailant and being judged worthy of her power. After this, she took a moment to recover her strength, and also to discuss with Kyrrth their situation. Soon after that, she and the rest of the group discussed what was to be their next move. And, although there was some tension between her and Ihylln, consensus was eventually reached, and they tried to remove the debris blocking the exit. At first, the rocks blocking the exit proved too stubborn for Tanis to affect, despite her considerable power in the Force. However, with the help of the others, progress was soon made, and an exit was made. Their celebrations were short-lived, however, as a mysterious voice that seemed to come from all places at once whipered for them to go back. Peculiarly, it appeared to have an overwhelming, psychic effect on Ihylln. And, via the psychic link they had oddly developed, the effect began to plague Tanis' mind, as well. However, seeing as she was trained to have mental defences, and that she is also very stubborn, she resisted the efects and furiously lashed out at the environment with Force Lightening, ending the whispers. Later, as Miri completed her challenge, Ihylln vanished. But, seeing no way to search for him, Tanis and co. quickly gave up searching. It was not long, however, until Ihylln reappeared, having aided Miri in her challenge. Soon after, Kyrrth took on his challenge. Though, he failed, and Tanis commented that this fact was demoralizing, at the very least. Regardlss, the others took on their respective challenges, as well. During this time, however, Tanis felt an inexplicable restlessness and was uncomfortable being inside the temple. She had noticed that the stresses of that day were wearing down her discipline and resolve. Fortunately, she did not have long to stress such feelings. The Temple Guardian anounced that the Iyi had moved faster than was anticipated, and that the already selected champions must go fourth immidiately to quash the Iyi. As this was announced, Tanis' ship was miraculously repaired, and the debris was instantaneously cleared. Seeing as Tanis' ship was a Remian-class Heavy Cruiser, she made them swear not to tell anyone of what they were going to see when the boarded the vessel. Ihylln refused, however, and suggested that he be sedated, instead. Grudgingly, and annoyed that someone had disobeyed her, she accepted the compromise and agreed, in turn, not to exploit his unconsciousness. After about three days of travel via hyperspace, Tanis and co. reached the station of the Evermistian Gods that they were headed to. On the second day of their travel, however, Tanis recieved word that, although the Iyi fleets were now beaten back, the homeworld had lost contact with her father. As a result, she was rather distressed, but hardly showed it. Regardless, she continued on, making her way through the station's initial areas and hangar of the station, alongside Miri, Ihylln and Constantine. At one point, Ihylln told her told hold his duffle bag. She was annoyed, and very much unimpressed that he was bot only bossing her around, but asking her to do manual labour. Before she could say anything, however, Miri offered to carry it for her. Once they arrived in what appeared to be the main chamber, however, the station came under attack by the entire Iyi fleet. Shortly after, several Iyi craft managed to penetrate the station's defences and land some forces in the hangar. At about that time, they had arrived in a room similar to the temple's central chamer, with matching emblems. The group filtered through their respecive doors, though closely pursued by Iyi boarders. Tanis had to pass through some biometric scanners, and was soon brought to a specific room in the station; A massive control room for the station. After being briefly confronted by a holographic projection coming from the console, she set about trying to operate the station. Working the controls came naturally to her, probably as a result of information being stored in her subconscious when she first recieved her powers. This is also when she inserted the Keystone Treasure into the console, as she had figured out that that's where it goes, and the station began to commence compiling a code of some sort. The others also dealt with similar consoles, and different coloured codes. As they would soon find out, the entire station was a massive weapon, build to destroy the Iyi fleet, and each code corresponded to a different weapon system. She would soon enter a violet code as well, and this would trigger the station's internal defences. As the Iyi intruders attempted to take the room she was in, she fought them expertly; boosting her phisical limits using both her armour's exoskeleton and the Force. The Iyi intruders had also managed to craft hovering machines of some sort, and this allowed them to navigate the station freely. During the fight for the control room, Tanis managed to hijack one of these devices, and briefly used it to fight off the Iyi, until it was disabled by a lucky shot. But, with the help of the station's defences, she manages to secure the control room. Not long after this, the gold coding finishes, and the system begins to count down to, unbeknownst to everyone but the Iyi, the point where the station's superweapon has charged up enough energy to fire. As the superweapon charges, however, Tanis looses her ability instictively operate the console. As a result she began feeling very anxious. And as her anxiety increased, her ability to focus with the Force diminished. This state of anxiety did not last long, however, for as the countdown neared completion, Tanis felt mesmerized by the console, and was drawn to it. As the countdown finished, Tanis was possessed by a being of ''immense power, causing glowing, red cracks to appear all over her body, and causing her eyes to shine gold with brilliant intensity. She worked the controls like a master, triggering the supreweapon and ensuring the Iyi fleet could not escape. But that's not when the being released control of Tanis. It continued through the station, headed for hangar, seeming to phase in and out of existance as it walked. Using its might, the being destroyed the Iyi survivours, their ship, parted the titantic debris and summoned Tanis' ship to the front of the hangar. All with just a glance to each. It also transported Ihylln, Miri and Constantine into the hangar with just a snap of its fingers. Just before the being returned Tanis to herself, it stated: "The forces of the universe bend to my will"... Tanis mentioned that being possed by the being was not an altogether unpleasant experience, as she found that much power to be incredible. And then, the Iyi incident was over, and Tanis brought her newfound friends onto the shuttle - excluding Constantine, who had his own ship - and brought them back to her ship. ---- The Iyi incident seemed to make Tanis' destiny apparent, as she was discovered to be infused with a "divine element", and was actually possesed by a godly being for a short time. Additionally, it showed that had she continued to improve her skills after the Organization's attack, as she displayed considerably more skill both with a lightsaber and with the Force. However, it also displayed her inadvertant arrogance, as she was annoyed when she was disobeyed and later asked to perform manual labour. Though, in all fairness, she was raised as royalty. Additionally, it displayed her ability to stay calm and rational in potentially deadly situations, as well as a talent for piloting starfighters. Or, at the very least, that particular model of starfighter. Furthermore, she displayed a certain hunger for power, as she wanted to experience the kind of power Ihylln had displayed. On top of this, it further displayed her stubbornness, amongst other traits. ---- Aftermath Just a few days after the incident ended, Tanis and Miri were invited to Ish'Cong to recieve tokens of appreciation from the Regent, and for some diplomatic talks. A few days after that, The Princess and Miri arrived. They were greeted by Dr.Halyto, Ihylln, and the doctor's "son", who would later turn out to be, in actuality, the Regent. But niether Tanis nor Miri knew that, yet. In fact, they were told that the Regent had been called away. They were also informed of an isolationist movment in Ish'Cong that was protesting their presence. Soon, however, Tanis could no longer with-hold her bewilderment at the planet's frigid temperatures. Though, she quickly stopped herself, believing she may have offended someone. The reaction of the Ishii was to the contrary, however, as the doctor's "son" expressed enthusiasm when explaining their situation to her. Secretly, this occured much to her relief. Not long after, she and Miri were lead to the Regent's Mansion. They met a middle-aged man in the Regent's office, and assumed that he was the Regent, performing customary bows. It was then that they discovered who the Regent truly was, and that bowing is considered an insult in Ishii culture. Tanis was rather angered about being lied to and then embarassed, but Miri quickly managed to get Tanis to restrain herself, and so she calmed down. And then, as the Regent presented them with their gifts, the jewelry, Tanis was pleasantly surprised and expressed her admiration of the finely crafted jewels. This was also when she revealed her ability to use the Force, and mentioned the fact the the primary inhabitants of ImperiusX were non-human. Shortly after this, the regent wished to discuss giving ImperiusX some sovereign territory within the capital city. And this was discussed, briefly, and Tanis said she would inform her father of the proposition. Immidiately following this, she was offered a tour of the capital's other's levels. While on the city's second level, she commented on the architecture and, knowing that Virtuality Incorporated and Hallix Manufacturing Incorporated would eventually like to move in, inquired as to whether or not the city allowed foreign companies. She also inquired as the nation's general level of technology, as well as some other, more generalized inquiries discussing Ish'Cong with the Umbra guards that were accompanying her. She quickly started to bore, however, though she tried not to show it. A bit later, she was brought to Ish'Cong's military base called Seratox. Though, on the way there, she remarked that the cold was beginning to be a bit of a bother. At the base's tourist centre, which was considerably warmer than most other places in the city, she was faily eager to begin the tour of the centre's museum-like exhibits, and curiously eyed each one. She also briefly discussed Ish'Cong's technological level, again. The good times were quickly coming to an end, however, as a brief civil war was about to erupt in the city. Tanis, though aware that there was impending danger, reacted calmly. And, soon after, she and Miri left Ish'Cong without incident. ---- Arguably; this smaller, shorter, after-event exhibited Tanis' self-control, as shown by her not speaking out against the Regent when she found that he'd lied to her, and by her not panicking when she heard explosions. It also showed that she had an appreciation for jewelry, and a mild interst in history. ---- Mission to the Stonewall Federation In 12NE, a diplomatic visit was arranged between ImperiusX and the Stonewall Federation. And although it was officially a State-visit, Jedi Master Aden Fader was to be present. Oddly, both Dark Emperor Shane Phillips and Jedi Master Nathan Fater's respective schedules ended up preventing them from attending, but the meeting was to go ahead anyway. The Dark Emperor sent his daughter, Princess Tanis Phillips, in his place, with a minimal guard compliment, because the meeting was in secure, friendly space. Once Tanis arrived on-planet, she was greeted by Chancellor Theodore Jackson and Colt Fader. After some brief formalities -- which very briefly included Tanis complaining of the cold, for it had snowed in Stonewall City very recently -- Tanis took notable interest in Colt, intrigued by his being only 5 years older than her with the rank of Jedi Master. That conversation did not last long, however, as a semi-truck speeder abruptly pulled out in front of their vehicle, killing the pilot instantly, as well as Tanis' guards, who had died minimizing the damage she would recieve. Colt and Tanis climbed out of the wreckage, only to face-off with about 15 gunmen. And, even though she had been wounded and dazed, she successfully fought off the gunmen alongside Colt. Her wounds wre minor, however, and Colt helped her dress the wound, a gash on the side of her head, with some bandages. Some time after that, Tanis was brought to the Chancellor's office, and negotiations actually began. Briefly, Tanis and the Chancellor briefly discussed the Federation's state of affiars; including the rebellion on the planet Lee and the attack that had occured before they had arrived to negotiate. They also spoke of the Anti-Force User sentiment present in much of the citizenship, and its cause; the First Confederate War and the Second Confederate War. Soon, though, things got back on track, and inter-national negotiations began again. With swift and skillful diplomacy on both sides, a deal was informally made: A Mutual Defence Pact and trade routes were arranged, a Sith-student exchange program was touched upon, and embassies from each nation to be placed in the other's capital were arranged. A Tour A bit later, Tanis was offered a tour of some of the Federation's landmarks. She chose the The Diamond Mountains, and although the Chancellor was unable to attend, she set off for them with Colt, after a brief conversation about his favourite place in the Federation; a temple on the planet Hill, which had been razed during a war. Unfortunately, just as they came into view of the mountains, a bomb crippled their shuttle, forcing them to abandon ship. Despite hurtling to the ground in a heavily damaged ship and having never used a parachute before, Tanis remained remarkably calm. Though they managed to escape the ship unharmed, Tanis spotted buildings in the distance as she and Colt parachuted to safety. Colt then identified the buildings as a probable anti-Force terrorist base, and purposed that they go investigate once they landed. Though she initially questioned the wisdom of this idea, they soon agreed that investigating was necessary. They had very little time to debate, though, because just as Tanis sensed danger, a cute, animatronic puppy emerged from the bushes, and, much to Tanis' surprise, promptly exploded. the true threat revealed its-self: a kind of assassin/Jedi-Hunter droid that wielded a lightsaber, and was built with Cortosis Ore and Phrik. It could even fire off a bolt of electricity, much like Force Lightning, and sprint at speeds faster than was visible. Colt and Tanis fought the droid, and much to her surprise, it matched them both in terms of skill with a lightsaber. After landing a hit, Colt's lightsaber shorted out from the Cortosis, and the droid very nearly struck his neck and killed him. Tanis, however, restrained the droid with the Force, and promptly imploded it with Force Crush. Together, they determined that the droid was an assassin, built specifically to hunt Jedi and other Force Users. Tanis believed that the anti-Force terrorists had expecting them. Nevertheless, they proceeded onwards towards the base. The Base When Colt opened the door, however, they were greeted with a volley of gunfire, causing the two to dive for cover. Tanis did not appreciate being pinned down, however, and promptly launched a tree into the base to end the gunfire. Colt made a clever comment about her inventive use of trees. They had not made in far into the base, after their rather dramatic entrance, when they were once again attacked by the insurgents inside. Explosive shot were fired at the duo, causing them to dive for cover once again. One of the insurgents demanded that they surrender, something Tanis did not appreciate in the least. Colt claimed he had a plan, however, and came out of cover with his hands up. He told the rebels that he was a representative of the Chancellor, and that they were all under arrest. The rebels mocked his statement, and claimed that they planned to overthrow the chancellor. Taking advantage of their being distracted, however, Tanis leaped out of cover and blasted all the terrorists back with a powerful shock wave. Damaged by the blast and without the element of surprise, the Jedi-Hunter droids that had accompanied the insurgent proved to be no match for Tanis and Colt's respective lightsabre skills. Calling for Help They successfully made their way to a near-by Comm. Array shortly afterwards, and managed to start transmitting to Stonewall City. City officials were told to home in on the location Colt was transmitting from, and that he and the princess were in a base filled with insurgents. The city's reply could not be heard, however, as a group of insurgents had tracked the two intruders to the Comm. Room whereupon they destroyed the transmitter. Once again, it seemed that the duo would be forced to surrender. Tanis, however, had other plans. She raised her hand slowly, and when they were at about shoulder height, thrust them forwards and unleashed another powerful shock wave, knocking back over a dozen troops. Then, boosting her strength with the Force and using all the experience years of training in the Ataru form had given her, she grabbed Colt and leaped clean over all the rebels. After a quick dash, they took cover in a side room filled with various fuels. Their respite was very brief, however, as the troops Tanis had knocked down quickly got back up again, and were chasing after them. Colt had another idea, though, and stepped out into the hallway just long enough for some of the pursuing troops to ready their weapons. He then threw a fuel barrel at them, causing their shots to detonate the barrel and neutralize them in a fiery explosion. The two made another mad dash through the corridors, being pursued by an ever-growing mob of angry rebels, until they eventually reached a fork in the corridor. With just a second the decide, Tanis pulled Colt to the right and led them past some magnetic-seal equipped doors, which she quickly managed to lock behind them. Knowing that the insurgents would probably expect them to hole up in the room, Tanis proposed that they instead go on the offensive, and assault the AA guns mounted on the roof, in order to expedite their rescue. Colt agreed. A Ruse As the two climbed the stairs up to the roof, however, it became increasingly clear that, despite the signs, they place they were headed was not the AA towers. At the head of the stairs, they were instead greeted with a grandiose room containing none other that the infamous Seth Longsword, someone Colt claimed was supposed to be dead, killed by his father; Aden Fader. Seth informed the duo that his goal was to eradicate all Force Orders from the galaxy, and he invited them to join him in his mission. Tanis wanted nothing to do with the man, however, and made that abundantly clear to him. ----- The source material for this section has been lost until further notice. After a short but epic battle, the cavalry arrived to see a triumphant Colt and Tanis. Longsword was arrested shortly thereafter, and Colt and Tanis became friends. Colt was very witty throughout the adventure, despite both his and Tanis' lives being in danger. ----- Inheritance In 36 NE Tanis challenges her master for the title of Sith Lord and wins, killing her father. Though she fought and killed him in cold blood, she was grief-stricken immediately afterwards. Having personally killed off the last of her family members, -- the man who had raised her devotedly and single-handedly after her mother died -- the emotional pain of isolation, of being the last of her bloodline in the entire galaxy, struck hard and fast. She felt no regret, however. And although she would miss him, her faith in the Force and her ability to summon Force Phantoms in times of dire need dulled that pain. With his last words, Shane Phillips consoled and congratulated his daughter, saying that she had made him prouder than ever before, and giving her the location of his holocron. Shortly thereafter, Tanis announced her succession of her father to nation. She promised to serve the nation's interests just as well as, if not better than, her father. And she promised that she would not let her grief cloud her mind or ever impede her from doing her duty as the Dark Empress of ImperiusX. Though this address was entirely sincere, it had a calculated side-effect; in that any unease regarding the change in government and transition of power was immediately wiped from the minds of most citizens, replaced by adoration and sympathy for their princess-turned empress, as Tanis' bravery was heralded across the stars... To the nation Tanis is very well-liked, to say the very least. Beloved by the vast majority of the population, she is idolized and adored by boys and girls, men and women, children and the elderly alike, to the point where there is almost an unofficial personality cult based around her. Tanis is more popular than any celebrity known to ImperiusX. However, as with all people who develop a certain amount of fame, there are those who will or already have developed an unhealthy obsession with her. Such individuals are told to seek help ASAP, before they break any laws. Additionally, Tanis was never allowed, and continually refuses, to publicly endorse any products, as it would be incredibly unfair to the other companies. Tanis also tended to be a bit of a socialite, in her youth. Though, her tight security, among other restrictions, tended to get in the way. Still, she did her best to make friendly public appearances every now-and-then. Her social behaviour continues into her years as an adult, though it becomes considerably lesser than what it was while she was a youth as she is given more and more responsibilities. Nevertheless, she dutifully continues to have occasional public appearences and even schedules annual interviews that are broadcast nation-wide. Not even her reign as empress has her become cloistered, and she makes a statement saying that she never will become a shut-in, and that she never wants to loose touch with the nation. In her youth, she frequently updated a publicly accessable "blog", of sorts, on ImperiusX's holonet... As a Sith A Sith apprentice since the young age of 3, Tanis was trained by her father and, thus, learned from one of the most powerful Sith Lords in all the galaxy. Although her father was not always around to help her advance her skills, she practised what she knew on a daily basis, and thus, stayed very fit. Occasionally, when her father was away for long periods of time, she would receive some tutoring from some of the more prominent masters of the state religion in an effort to advance her skills further while her master, her father, was away. Stubborn, ambitious and determined even from an early age, the training regime she usually insisted upon was often described as "intensive", even by her tutors. The precise extent of her skill was never widely known, but many presumed that she would best her father by the time she was somewhere in her forties. And when she was finally victorious, she claimed the title of "Darth Sadis" and became a Dark Lady of the Sith. In her youth, Tanis usually used her late mother's lightsabre. Though, this was only for sentimental reasons, as she has already constructed a lightsabre of her own, but simply chose not to use it as often. As an adult, Tanis' sentiments continued, but in a different way. After claiming the title of Dark Lady of the Sith, she constructed a new lightsabre for herself, and thenceforth used it as her primary blade. However, she kept her old one and her father's, as well. So, as an adult, Tanis typically carried a total of 4 lightsabres; Her mother's, her father's, her apprentice-sabre and her master-sabre. Thus, in her youth, Tanis used her own lightsabre in tandem with her mother's. And as a master, she used her master-sabre with her father's sabre in her off-hand. In addition to her being supposedly "destined for greatness", it should be noted that Tanis had a vast reserve of Force-Power ever since she her very birth. By the time she achieved Dark Lady, she had control over most of this power, if not all of it. Despite the great risk of sending one's sole heir into the greater, dangerous galaxy, Tanis' father had great faith in his apprentice, and knew that she could never truly be strong if she was kept cooped up in a mere training complex. So, on occasion, she would perform the tasks most any Sith apprentice would. She was never truly alone during such missions, however, as her father insisted that there always be some form of protection for her, in case of emergency. Even once she had achieved the title of Dark Lady, Tanis continued her ambitious pursuit of knowledge and power over the Force. Despite being trained in, and eventually mastering, many of the classical powers of the Sith and Jedi, including some of the most exotic powers like Transfer Essence and Fold Space, she did not believe that these classical powers alone would make her formidable enough in a galaxy she felt was becoming increasingly more insulated against, and perhaps even hostile to, the typical manifestations of the Force. As such, she endeavoured to learn and master new manifestations, such as Sorcery, among others. Traits and abilities *Lightsaber fighting style: brutal, ruthless, designed to deal damage without suffering any in return. **Primarily Ataru, though equally skilled at Niman/Jar'Kai. Decent at Juyo. ***While practicing Jar'Kai, she uses both her own and her mother's lightsaber. **Instructed in all forms, practicing only the above. **Intensive training in physically demanding forms (Ataru, Juyo) has resulted in her being stronger then she lets on. *Decent to superb tactial analyzer due to her father (Genetic Inheritance, training) Personality Tanis' nature allows her to fill the many roles required of her; Leader, Sith Apprentice, Diplomat and Ambassador, etc. At first glance, it may appear that she is anything but a typicial young woman; Whereas most girls her age miht be fussing over who likes whom and what to wear in order to keep up with the latest trends and etc, Tanis spends much of her days honing her skills with the Force and with a lightsaber, or even running the nation while her father is away. Of course, this is not to say that her life is devoid of the simple pleasures. The fact is, Tanis chooses to do these things, indicating that she rather enjoys her training and is a dedicated, hard worker. Then again, Tanis is in a rather unique position. Wheras most girls or women in their late teens or early twenties might wonder about their popularity or reputation in their school or local community, Tanis is well known and loved throughout the entire interstellar empire. And while many would be keeping up with the latest trends, Tanis is often the one who sets these trends. Furthermore, Tanis has crowds of adoring fans who profess their love for her at any oportunity they get, as well as several young men amongst ImperiusX's nobility who are also vying for her affection. Rather unintentionally, this renders Tanis with a sense of superiority and arrogance. Fortunately, this is mitigated by the fact that she has also been raised to be very polite, and her father took steps to ensure that she would not end up a spoiled brat. As part of her training, and as a result of how she has been raised, Tanis tends to be quite passionate, especially concerning matters of the nation, and can actually be quite agressive, when necessary. In fact, as a Sith-in-training, Tanis can actually be quite hateful, wrathful and even bloodthirsty and ruthless. Though, in all fairness, she generally keeps tight control over her emotions, preferring to use such emotions to focus on destroying her opponents. In most situations, Tanis can remain calm, even under pressure, and tries to face all situations with reason and logic. Though, she is also very stubborn at times, especially regarding situations that involve her, personally, or her vested interests. On the flip side, however, Tanis can actually be a very pleasant person to be around. She can be playful, adventurous, outgoing and even thrill-seeking. She is also known to have a great sense of humour. Furthermore, despite the effects listed below, Tanis can actually be quite independent when she feels the need to be. Though she, like most, much prefers being pampered and having her whims tended to. She is, after all, royalty. And as a result of her status, she is rendered with an appreciation for the finer things in life, meaning that she is cultured and refined. Effects of others Tanis' parents played a huge role in her development as a person, often giving her much needed guidance and bestowing their wisdom upon her even while she was very young. As a result, Tanis grew very close to her parents. Though most well-developed childern are close to their parents, Tanis was arguably more so than most. She was also very close to her little brother. Therefore, the tragic loss of her mother and brother had an absolutely devastating effect on her, as is noted above. After that, Tanis came to idolize her father, and always tries hard to make him proud, despite the fact that he, like any good parent, often assures her that she does not have to try to make him proud of her. He has been her inspiration for many challenges she has set upon herself, and is her role model for most things in life. Though her opinions and those of her father differ on some key issues, this generally doesn't create many problems. He has told her many times that, when she takes to the throne, she can run the nation however she wants to. Additionally, her first encounter with Robert Barclay forced her to reveal a side of herself she hadn't really known was there. His actively flirting with her was something that had never happened to her before. Very few young men had ever been brave enough to approach her in such a manner. Though at first she was quite bewildered, and even offended by some of his more hasty actions, a bit of thought revealed that she found his flirting quite fun. Exciting, even. Thusly, she developed a bit of a flirty side. Friends and acquaintances The princess has many friends amongst ImperiusX’s nobility, though some wonder if many of these nobles are her friend simply because she’s such an important figure, not because they actually do like her as a person. While the motives of some may be questionable, Tanis does have many true friends, and many more young knights vying for her affection. Some of her more noticable friends and acquaintances include her Chief Handmaiden; Melina, Chief Ambassador Miri Lawson, Ishii Umbra Captain Ihylln sa'Niall, the Regent of Ish'Cong; PJ Lelli, and the daughter of the governor of Romulus as well as one of Tanis' childhood friends; Tasha Yarr. Relationships While there were literally hundreds of young knights that would have jumped at the chance of being her suitor, and billions of people nation-wide who wished they had a chance to even meet her, Tanis remained single for much of her life, up until she reached full adulthood, due to a number of reasons. Not the least of which was her father, who was an intimidating factor for most, made worse by the fact that he had a tendency to be somewhat overprotective. Furthermore, many believed that they simply would not be able to impress her, or that she was out of their league. Tanis never openly stated that she was ever lonely or particularly desirous of romantic companionship, but popular theory held that she probably was. The first young man on record to come close to being called her boyfriend was Robert Barclay. Though, due to a sudden lack of communication following The Iyi Incident, their friendship deteriorated. Several of ImperiusX's Sabres had started attempting to court her, as of 8NE, and innumerable tabloid-type newsletters took to following their efforts as closely as possible. One such knight, considered to be "in the lead" for the longest time, was Valerion Ferra, who would later go on to have a more advanced relationship with her. Category:ImperiusX Category:Sith